KotNR Loaner PCs
Loaner PCs. What the frell does that mean? Well, quite simply, due to the way damage and near-mortal trauma is being handled in this game (among other reasons; such as seperation, incarceration or capture,) Player Characters may be rendered unable to continue the adventure for a while - if your characters somehow wind up stuck on one world while the rest proceed onwards to another objective, if they wind up captured by the enemy, or mortally wounded and recovering from their injuries in the hospital, they may not be able to proceed onwards. Sometimes, a player's character being incapcitated can be a matter of downtime - if, say, you get thrown in the pokey rather than violently resisting arrest at the end of the adventure, or during a time when there's a lull in the action and a break is possible without stretching incredulity, getting your character back is as simple as the GM saying "the rest of the group rents a hotel room nearby while they call home, Luke makes some calls, Leia makes some calls, and your character is out of prison with the locals' apologies in less than a week." Sometimes it may not be so clear. Sometimes a hero might wind up captured whilst delaying an untenable number of enemies while his fellow escape with the vital plasma macguffin, or a character may get shot up so badly that they wind up in hospital for a while. While this, too, may be resolved with downtime if it happens at a critical break-point, if may not; if the game is at a critical point where downtime is impossible - a mission remains to be acomplished, that might happen in a short peroid of time In-Character but take several sessions for the players - then a player whose character is indisposed might be looking at several sessions' time without being able to play. That's not really very fun, nor acceptable. Enter the Loaner PC. There are two kinds: *T3-TT: An ancient astromech droid (no, he is not T3-M4 in disguise, I promise you), T3-TT is a T3 series astromech droid with severe Disassociative Identity Disorder who will be traveling with the players if at all possible. If you get caught out in the cold and need a loaner without having any you may use (including alternative stats for T3-TT,) you may use his base stats, but you would probably want to make an alter-ego of this droid to use. **T3-TT maintains the same character level as the average of the player group. Experience he or his alter-egos gains goes to the PC whose place he has temporarily taken; his alter-egos are assigned to the player who devises them, and maintains the same character level as his or her normal PC. *Others: Maybe you don't want to play a refresher bowl with wheels. Maybe someone else has already become incapcitated and is using T3-TT or one of his alter-egos. Others may be any friendly character you may devise who might concievably come to the party's aid; however, they are being discouraged. Others who are not Jedi or droids come into play at average party level -2, or your own character level -2, whichever is lower. Others who are Jedi or Droids (and hence, can comply with the normal character generation rules) come into play at an average party level -1, or your own character level -1, whichever is higher. **Experience gained by Other loaner PCs are applied to your normal character, same as with T3-TT. Players are encouraged to maintain an alter-ego of T3-TT, so that if incapcitation happens mid-session, they may come in at the end of the scene, instead of waiting for the next session. Please remember, the goal of these rules is not punitive, but to ensure that players may continue to play, even through character incapcitation. Category:Knights of the New Republic